


Prickly

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Familiars, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: What happens when the god of mischief requests his own familiar





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be shitting me Alric! I am no longer a familiar remember?! My last charge tried to end me & after that I called it quits! This is… this is just… I don’t have words,” Y/N exclaimed at the top of her lungs, glaring at the man the elf that stood before her, looking like he was about to crawl out of his own skin.

“I know, but you where specifically requested Y/N! & no one says no to him,” the tall elf exclaimed stepping closed to the irate black-haired woman that glared at him with bright green cat eyes that flared with her.. gift.

“I can… NO… see that easy, look Alric! My last charge,” Y/N exclaimed showing a ugly scar that ran from the hollow of her throat over left clavicle & over strong shoulder to end between toned shoulder blades.

“I know! But, Y/N he is LOKI! & we don’t have a choice,” Alric pleaded with the large framed woman, trying to reason.

“I have NO MARK there for I HAVE A CHOICE Alric! Don’t you dare….,” Y/N snarled showing sharp fangs that glinted in the early morning light as the sun rose over the mountains.

“Y/N, he’s already…”

“No! I don’t & will not work for that prickly bastard! Remember New York?! & he is powerful any way! Why does he need a familiar,” Y/N snapped out at the elf that stood frozen to the spot.

“For a companion? I don’t know Y/N! I’m just the messenger! The … keeper, I have no choice but to obey, you know that!”

“I. Don’t. Care. I was given full reprieve, especially when I was almost sacrificed to Bastet! Thank the gods she favored me & killed my charge or I wouldn’t be here! I can’t & I want, you tell him what you need to, but I’m done,” Y/N spoke calmly, stepping back into her small mountain cabin to slam the screen door.

“Y/N! Come-on, you know… ah fuck… Y/N! Come out here now,” Alric made the mistake of demanding.

The elf stepping an uninvited foot on the bottom step, the screen door flying open & a massive black panther stalked out, white fur in the form of the jagged scar that had run over a once human shoulder. The tenebrous creature baring unnaturally sharp teeth & letting out a feral snarl.

“Leave,” it snarled, snapping sharp fangs, the elf stumbling all over himself to back away.

“You DARE order me to take on a charge that….,”Y/N paused, cocking massive fur covered head at him, ears swiveling to listen behind her & narrowing glowing green eyes.

“You led HIM here,” Y/N snarled out, swiping out a claw to catch the elf’s thigh before he scrambled to shaky feet, bright red blood seeping through pale hand he held to it, hurrying away from the pissed off panther.

“I’m sorry Y/N, you know how….,” the elf began, turning to run as she stalked towards him, ready to pounce.

“I believe he has learned his lesson kitten,” came a calm voice from behind her.

The panther baring fangs to turn unwanted attention to the porch of HER cabin to find the a fore mentioned god standing in a black suit, not a hair or stitch out of place as they locked gazes, the elf gone in a blink of an eye.

“He was just a messenger you know,” Loki began, keeping a green eye on the creature as it stalked up the steps not paying no mind to continue into the cabin with a snarling “piss off.”

She wasn’t doing this, she didn’t have to do this no one held power  over her any longer, taking a step into the cabin for it all to flash away. Stomach twisting in knots at the quick transport to what looked to be the sitting area of a penthouse, a wall of glass before her with a skyline she wasn’t familiar with.

“You are a very hard creature to find kitten, so you can imagine what all that elf went through to find you,” Loki continued just as calm taking a step past the massive creature to go to the window & look out before looking back to the panther that returned to it’s true form.

Irritated beyond all conceivable knowledge, Y/N couldn’t help but to glare at the god, looking down as thick naked body was covered in a dress that reached mid-thigh, hugging ample curves in soft deep green & black fabric. It did little to hide the jagged scar she noted before jerking attention to the god who was smirking at her.

“You should wear more flattering clothes kitten, you have a beautiful warrior’ figure that I happen to adore in a woman,” Loki spoke stepping closer, watching her only move to fold strong arms over ample chest & fix him with a gaze befitting the true predator she was.

“I’m not accepting & I do not bare your mark,” Y/N began hotly, not backing away as he towered over her, gaze fixing on the scar while a cool hand reached up to heal the flesh & make it as it once was.

“Are you so sure kitten…,” he spoke taking her chin in calloused fingers to tilt it up to peer into her eyes with ones that matched the same hue.

“I am no kitten, so take that off of your list of pet names,” Y/N snarled, looking into emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief as his breath fanned over her lips.

“& I am the prickly one? You bristle at the slightest offense…. Love,” he smirked, eyes sparkling as he leaned closer.

“What do you want.. Loki… because I bare no mark…”

“Your eyes love, have you ever not pondered why they are so vibrant,” Loki finally spoke letting go as she cocked her head, narrowing her eyes.

“I have been searching for you for a… very long-time love… now don’t make this any harder than it has been,” Loki spoke calmly, curiosity & caution crossing her features at the meaning.

“I am only in my 30’s, god of mischief, so I know 3 decades, give or take isn’t a long time for your kind,” Y/N replied, taking a step back from the god that only followed.

“It is when your familiar wasn’t born when you were,” Loki commented, following Y/N until thick thighs bumped into the kitchen table, stopping when it scooted loudly & letting out a surprised yelp when the god grabbed thick waist to lift her to the table, taking a stand between her legs.

“I believe you are mixing up familiar & girlfriend & I am neither,” Y/N began, pressing hot hands to firm chest as he leaned over her, hand grabbing to the nape of her neck to keep her from pulling away, the other grabbing her wrist hold tight to lean in close.

“Believe me kitten, I know how this is going to go, I have it all planned out,” he spoke darkly on quivering lips, ignoring the low growl & using his seidr to keep her mortal.

“Let me go, this want end well,” Y/N began, struggling slightly heart filling with panic as he kept the panther bound.

“Oh, it will kitten. I will have you begging to be my girlfriend… as you put it, when I show you all I have to offer,” he smiled wickedly, strong hand on her neck moving around soft throat as a cold chain made itself known, a weight laying between ample breast.

Daring to look down, Y/N seen the thin gold chain, just barely enough length so that when she was allowed the shift once more it wouldn’t be tight. Sparking emerald, the size of a silver dollar looked to dance with its own light as she took in a ragged breath. Tugging slightly at the wrist he held to look up into emerald eyes that held the same hue as hers.

“This want….,” Y/N began, relieved that he finally released aching wrist & stood straight but didn’t move from between thick thighs as she glared up at him.

“I know, kitten,” he smirked, backing up to take a trembling hand to help her from the table, holding onto it to lead Y/N to the window.

“You, my little, panther, will take a great deal of convincing,” he continued, turning to look at the confused creature, allowing her hand back.

“And lucky for us, we both have nothing but time,” he smiled darkly watching the predator in her eyes shutter at the fact the trap had snapped shut with nowhere to go.


	2. Tantrum

It didn’t matter that the silk coated giant cat possibly weighed more than her mortal counterpart, or the fact in this form she was able to rip flesh from bone with the slightest movement. It should cause alarm that giant paws laid daintily over toned clothed chest to lay massive head on his chest, bright emerald eyes sparkling like the stone hung around a strong neck.

It didn’t even bother the god that Y/N breathed over his face, hot breath causing raven locks that were fuzzed all over his face during his sleep tickle his nose. What bothering him was how intense the emerald gaze was, filling the heat of it on his face as the giant cat laid over top of him, strong body between his legs & back legs over top of his so he couldn’t get up.

“It’s not polite to stare kitten,” the god’ voice rasped, hand moving to pet over pinned ears but ever so cautiously as a growl vibrated through the massive creatures chest, as well as his, the panther turning its head to take the hand between sharp teeth to hold it, not crushing or breaking skin, just holding.

“In a mood already I see,” he replied, not bothering to open his eyes, gingerly pulling the hand from massive jaws, the cat laying it’s head back on massive paws that flexed out to produce sharp talons, hot breath fanning over his face as he smirked at the familiar.

“What has my prickly kitten breathing hot breath on me so early this morning? Will she tell me, or do I have to guess,” Loki continued to speak to the panther that didn’t show signs of getting up, the god lazily pondering on what had her pitching a tantrum this early.

A loud snort & hot breath shooting across his face as the creature let out an exasperated sigh. Recalling to the fact Y/N had been going to bed early & waking early. The god making sure that clothes waited for her when she woke, remembering the outfit he had conjured last night wasn’t the usual cocktail dress he felt show cased thick thighs, ample hips & well-endowed breast. No, this time he had chosen a delicate shift since he had decided to have her stay in today.

“The outfit doesn’t suit you,” he breathed out, finally opening his own emerald eyes that matched the panthers to push up on his elbows to lock gazes, obvious she was feather light on his chest.

A low growl hinting to the fact she didn’t see fit to speak with him at the minute. Eyes sparkling with her seidr as his did the same as if in response. The god moving quick to take the panther to her back & pinning the woman underneath him, naked & cursing for forcing her to shift to mortal form.

“I love having you under me like this kitten, but must me go through this every time you disagree with something? It’s been over a month pet,” Loki spoke calmly, holding the thick framed woman with ease, having to stop himself from grinding tented lounge pants into exposed core as he settled between thick thighs.

“You know what!? Fuck you Laufeyson! I’m not wearing that… thing you picked out for me! I will wrap myself in this sheet before I put that on,” Y/N snapped out, trying to pull away to get him from between her legs, baring fangs since he wouldn’t allow the shift.

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Loki rolled from between her thighs, allowing Y/N to get up as he got to his feet. The familiar having taken to sleeping on the very edge of the mattress since Loki had made a point to take away all furnishing she could possibly sleep on. Leaving Y/N the floor or table, which he had caught the panther sleeping on, but obvious it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Then, by all means kitten,” Loki smiled, hinting to the deep green satin sheet, locking gazes with the creature that still wasn’t allowed to shift, “it’s all yours, but I dare say the shift will be more comfortable.”

“Oh, bite me asshole,” Y/N snapped, reaching for the sheet only for the shift to appear on thick body any way.

“Well as you know I have been trying,” he smirked, the god engulfed in golden light to be clothed in his trade mark black suit, obvious he was going out but leaving Y/N  there which was a little odd since he had insisted that she stay on him 24/7.

“You get the day off pet. I have something that needs attended to that you shouldn’t concern yourself with,” he began, stepping out of the room for Y/N to follow close, trying to shift but obvious he wasn’t going to allow it as the god spun on her before stepping out the door.

“Be a good little kitten while I’m gone, & I will permit you your gift back,” Loki spoke before he ‘blinked out of the room, leaving her alone.

* * *

It was agitating to say the least, listening to the lewd noises that traveled through the door that led into the penthouse & deciding to take a seat on the kitchen counter. Y/N still in the shift that she had tried all day to get off & cover up, but Loki had seen to it she couldn’t. Cocking her head at the sight that entered, well stumbled into the room & letting out a chuckle.

A disheveled Loki stumbling into the room with a  woman in an expensive suit tangled in long limbs & locked together at the lips. Immediately clearing her throat when the real Loki stepped in behind the clone that was wrestling the woman to the couch that had appeared when the god left that morning.

“What did you pay for this one,” Y/N smirked to the god who looked at her closely, knowing she itched to shift to terrify the woman, but obvious the god was keeping her out of sight as well.

“She is not a whore pet, but…. You’re jealous are you not…,” Loki began, a glimmer in the familiars eye that he hadn’t caught before, Y/N looking at him puzzled, obvious she hadn’t a clue herself that she was.

“What!? Gods no! I don’t want to be here,” Y/N snapped, pissed he would even think that, sliding off the bar to start towards the kitchen but the god was quick to catch Y/N by the wrist, lewd noises becoming more annoying.

“You are kitten, whether you realize it yourself or not, I can….,” Loki began, but Y/N cut him off.

“Wait,” Y/N spoke out quietly acting as if she heard something, the god puzzling & trying to as well.

“What…,” Loki began but she cut him off again, beginning to get on his nerves at this point.

“ **I think I heard something** ,” Y/N spoke cautiously, eyeing the god with seriousness.

“Y/N, enough with your childish….,” Loki snapped, tightening the wrist he held to & jerking her closer to glare into flaring emeralds.

“Oh! I know what it was! It was me not giving a FUCK,” Y/N bit out, trying to jerk free, wrist really beginning to hurt Loki wouldn’t let go.

“Ok, I have had enough of your hateful tone! You will stop acting like a little brat & start doing as I say,” Loki snarled in her face, making Y/N heart skip a beat, biting back her next remark, but in vain.

“A brat?! Who took me! Who keeps dressing me like a fucking DOLL?! Have you learned nothing in your thousand years about women & cats!? We are hard to tame & make obey every whim of a man or god! NOW! Let go,” Y/N snarled, the god surprised at how her seidr pulled itself from him as he held it back.

“Alright, enough,” Loki spoke eerily calm, letting go of Y/N to walk over to his clone & the woman.

The clone disappearing for Loki to jerk the disheveled woman to bare feet, no time to think as he laced long fingers through tousled hair to pull what he needed from the mind & flicking a wrist to send her away. The god turning back to Y/N who still stood in the kitchen gawking at him, coming back to stand in front of the familiar, eyes studying over confused face as she let out a quiet huff of defeat that the recent tantrum had done no good. Stepping back slightly when he held out a hand, hinting to the wrist he had gripped a nasty bruise on, slowly allowing it in his hand to heal.

“How about I take you to a place you would prefer to eat? In attire you prefer,” Loki began, waiving the free hand to clothe Y/N in jeans & long sleeve shirt that still showed off thick curves but not tight & reveling like the dresses.

“Apologizing for that fiasco,” Y/N spoke quietly, hinting to the events.

“Yes, I am kitten,” he spoke, the woman’s pupils dilate then return normal when catching scent of his arousal, hand going to the nape of soft neck to pull thick body flush, the god growing impatient the familiar continued to ignore his advances & suttleness.

“Why don’t you just go ahead & take me? Be done with it? Get it out of your system so I can go back….,” Y/N began.

“Oh kitten, I have already told you. You are going nowhere. I have searched for you for far to long to give up now,” he smiled darkly before jerking her forward, stumbling into a restaurant she had been bugging him about for a while now.


	3. Giving In

Satin sheets laid lightly over sweat drenched back to keep the familiar warm, the shifting next to worn out body making Y/N realize what had ultimately transpired between the two, a light caress of calloused fingers caressing over soft flesh of bare back had her shying at his touch.

“Don’t,” the once stoic creature now whimpered out to the god at her back, Loki not paying any heed as lithe fingers snaked into tousled ebony tresses to gently massage over the scalp in an attempt to help Y/N relax as she shuttered under his touch.

“Don’t hate yourself pet, you gave in of your own free will,” he cooed, was he being nice to her.

“Shut up,” she sniffled curling away from him, but the god wasn’t about to let this go.

Shuttering when an equally sweaty body laying next to hers, still gently carding through lose hair as she hid bright emerald eyes rimmed with tears, burying deep into the crook of her elbow before being tugged onto her back. Tremors making its way along chilled body as a calloused hand reached to turn her chin towards him, thumb catching the tear that fell.

“Y/N, love, did I hurt you,” Loki genuinely worried, troubled mind recalling back to the events that led to their current state, Y/N willfully gave it, she pulled him to bed, she even asked, he was easy, gentle though he wanted to ravish curvaceous body harshly, mind a jumbled mess as calloused thumb cherished over reddened bottom lip.

“No,” she sniffled pissed at herself for crying, “I’m pissed because I gave in.”

“Love… I told you… it was inevitable, it was meant to happen my little familiar,” Loki soothed, trying to think of a way to calm the panicking familiar that was beginning to shiver & it wasn’t with cold.

“It’s not…,” Y/N began but couldn’t finish because she knew all along that this was the ending she feared, turning bare body into the god to hide her shame against cool bare flesh, surprised Loki embraced trembling body gently instead of berating the familiar for being so childish.

“It’s not fair. It’s not right or fair, the way it was to happen. I know dove,” he sighed out, placing a gentle kiss to shivering shoulder cherishing along lax spine despite the fact she was upset, it appeared her body understood but her mind didn’t.

The god gently pulling the comforter over Y/N to make sure she was kept warm, cradling HIS lover close, it was going to take awhile to get the familiar calmed down to accept she was truly HIS soul mate.

“Why did it have to be you,” she whimpered, sharp nails digging into the gods chest, Loki quick to grab limp wrist & force Y/N to sweaty back, pinning them over disheveled head, preparing a fight.

“You know why,” he spoke harshly.

The move had exposed the woman’s bare body to the coldness of the room, noting she had drawn blood from him this time. Y/N never tensing to do any more damage, broken emerald eyes locking onto his own that informed him she was done for the evening if not for the rest of her life. The familiar knew this day would come, knew it deep down, knew it was Loki, but never allowed herself to prepare for it, going slack as thick body shivered against the god as he settled closer.

“What will you do with me now? Now that you have me like you intended,” Y/N’ broken voice spoke out shocked he let go pulling the covers up to get her warm once more & settling next to her.

“Why do you ask me such questions kitten? You act as though I am just going to use you up & toss you out with the trash. If you must know I plan on keeping you by my side for the rest of our lives,” he echoed, brushing wild hair down, wrapping an arm under damp neck to pull her into him & relaxing against the pillows.

Y/N didn’t utter a word, just allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep, she needed rest to figure out her next move, or if she really should bother.

* * *

Covers falling from bare shoulders had her waking, the snapping of the irate god behind her had Y/N actually cringing for once. The familiar wasn’t in the mood, spinning on Loki on instinct, the panther showing it’s pinned ears, fangs glittering sharp as it leapt off the bed at the god with a loud snarl.

“WHAT,” the panther growled hatefully, noting the god had truly backed off to give the upset creature room as it stalked towards him but paused.

“I need you to calm down,” he admitted, careful of his tone with the enraged panther.

“And,” she began quieter, filling his seidr pull her back mortal, obvious he didn’t want claw marks in his ass.

“I have something to show you that you may enjoy,” he smiled, clothing her in jeans & warm shirt.

“I doubt…,” Y/N began but jolted the instant she was pitched into a mountain meadow, glaring at the god hatefully.

“You’re teasing me Loki… take me back to the apartment,” she bit out, the emerald glittering around her neck.

“I am not, I thought this would help calm you…,” he began, taking in her aggressive posture, trying to do all he could to possibly calm her.

“Calm me!? No! This is teasing me with something I can never have you fucking idiot! Take me back now,” she snarled starting for the god that remained still swearing he flinched as vicious insults were flung his way.

“No, you need to get out, I’m not taking you back till you calm down, you have the run of the place love,” he tried to reason, but the familiar was far beyond that.

“Oh, Fuck you,” she bit out harshly turning her back on the god arms folded as she plopped to the ground the panther trying to get free so harshly that it was making her sick.

“You did, that’s why we are in this place,” he spoke calmly, a soft cushion appearing under plump ass, so she wasn’t sitting on the bare wet ground.

“Douchebag,” she bit out over her shoulder surprised he wasn’t in front of her chewing her out.

“I’ll be back by nightfall,” was the last he spoke before he left.

Letting out a huff at the gods admittance to returning, crossing her legs to look out across the mountains but not bothering to budge from the cushion.

* * *

It was cold, quiet, the small noises of little creatures running under the leaf litter of the near by tree line should have her, the panther bounding around like a cub but what did she care? It wouldn’t last, the sun was setting & still she hadn’t budged. Plump ass tingling, Y/N had to pee & well point blank she was just plain miserable as the charge of seidr filled the air. A quiet step at her back informed the familiar Loki had returned to fetch his prize, cool hand daring to touch aching nape as he slowly sank next to her.

Y/N didn’t have to look at the god to know he was pissed the familiar hadn’t moved from the spot all day, not bothering to meet detestable gaze as he let out an exasperated huff himself. Watching the god intently out of her peripheral fiddling with his hands but making himself stop harshly, an apparent habit he loathed before finally calming to look over at her.

“You must be stiff kitten, A creature such as you isn’t made to sit like this all day,” he began gently waiting for the harsh recoil that he knew she wanted to spit at him, but instead she just nervously looked down at her own hands & back out to the dying sunlight as if it was her last.

“I told you, don’t call me kitten,” she sighed out, thinking about getting to numb feet, but they had gone numb from where she had sat on them all day, settling to unfold them to lay straight so the feeling would return.

“Sorry love, I mean nothing by it,” he admitted with a pained sigh at the apology, making Y/N freeze to look at him finally, did Loki just…

“Did you just apologize to me & mean it,” she spoke, voice still sounding somewhat broken, emerald eyes barely holding any life to them, ebony hair falling into taxed expression.

“I did,” Loki breathed, reaching out to push the hair behind her ear, surprised the familiar didn’t snarl or tackle him to the ground for the bold move.

“It’s a start isn’t it,” Loki admitted, daring to move his hand along tense jaw cherishing the soft flesh of Y/N’ cheek as she slowly got to her knees to face him & look him over hand still cherishing warm cheek as she settled back on tingling legs.

“I have no desire to throw you away like you think love,” he sighed, eyeing her close as she leaned forward to cup his cheeks, glaring deep into matching emerald orbs, the god knew what the familiar was doing & he gladly allowed her free range of his thoughts.

A brush of soft lips across his, taking his breath that Y/N was the one initiating it, remaining still to allow the nervous creature to do as she pleased, thinking if she was to shift to attempt to rip his throat out Loki would dare think he would joyfully lay back & allow it.

“I don’t understand it,” Y/N whimpered on his lips, obvious she was having an inner conflict of her own.

“We’re bound love, what is there understand? I know you feel it,” he echoed, filling her swallow his words thickly as he didn’t dare move.

“I’m scared,” Y/N admitted with a shuttering breath in as the god snaked a hand around the nape of damp neck to press their lips together, tongue pushing in to allow hers to dominate the kiss Loki getting to his knees to tower over her but not to overpower the familiar.

“Nothing to be scared of lover,” the god cooed as they released but stayed close.

“Yes, there is,” she whimpered out the moment a hand made it’s way to ample hip to massage the plump flesh.

“What terrifies you so little lover,” he breathed out calloused fingers lacing in ebony locks to pull it free of the loose pony tail.

“Being left behind when you leave for the day, I want to be with you,” she shivered as cool hand found the hem of her shirt to push under it to palm ample breast through lacy bra.

“Then you will be with me night & day kitten,” he smirked on her lips before curvaceous body fell into him, both swallowed in golden light for the god to bounce back on their bed.

“Don’t call me kitten,” she panted out, straddling strong hips & laying flush over top of him.

“No because you are MY kitten,” he hummed, filling needy cunt rut against tented pants, making a growl sound low from his own throat.

“Easy Loki, you’re forgetting who the panther is,” Y/N smirked, rutting harder.

“I would never & you forget that I am not Aesir either,” the god smirked darkly, a flicker of blue skin reminding Y/N of Jotun heritage.

“So, you are a beast then,” she smiled just as darkly, using her own seidr to rid them of clothes, smooth hand reaching between them to wrap around his girth, giving it a gentle stroke, placing the head of throbbing cock against wet & ready entrance, moaning out her own need.

“Only for you,” he growled out, grabbing roughly to plump hips in an effort to pull her down to him, wet cunt slowly enveloping hard cock as plump hips wiggled to help him seat.

A gentle rocking of the familiar’s hips wasn’t the pace the god wanted, quick to sit up, lithe arm wrapped around thick middle to hold her up & on his cock. Loki quick to get to his knees to thrust up into tight heat at his own bruising pace. Curvaceous body arching out in response to the move, a loud yelp escaping as he thrust up harshly into tight cunt, making the woman loose breath at the motion tip of leaking cock hitting her cervix in a way she didn’t know she needed.

“Oh, my sweet little kitten, the things I will do to you,” he rasped out as damp forehead buried into ample breast, kissing over to one to place a harsh bite to mark what was his, Y/N letting out a whine at the sensation it caused to shoot through her body.

Y/N finally straitening enough to lean down to the god taking heated face into her hands as twitching cock thrust up into needy cunt, obvious he was cheating by using seidr to massage swollen clit. Soft lips ghosting once more to suck in a lung full of his scent before speaking onto his lips, god he did smell like an animal.

“Show me how much of a beast you are,” the familiar breathed hot down his throat, letting out a yelp as Loki grabbed a handful of ebony locks with the hand that was around her torso while the other went to tender throat to slam her into the mattress.

Loki was quick to release her throat, hand going to pull thick thigh around him prompting the other to do the same, pulling blissed out head to expose tender neck for him to rake his own set of fangs over as he thrust harder. Each motion of the gods hips knocking the breath out of her with harsh thrust, making it harder & harder to catch a breath.

“Oh fuck,” the familiar panted out, hands going to hook into taught shoulders as overheated body pulled up flush to the god that wasn’t about to stop, head falling back, mouth hanging open as Y/N swore the cock buried inside of covetous cunt was growing bigger as she was about to hit her climax.

“Cum for me kitten,” he cooed across sweat streaked neck, he was beginning to twitch inside of her, Loki needed HIS kitten to fall to with him, he promised he wouldn’t leave her behind.

“Loki… I..,” she tried to force out, but it was no use, blackness washing over Y/N’ vision as walls fluttered, the coils finally snapping as long nails dug into tight muscles while a set of fangs left harsh marks all over tender flesh of her neck, chest & breast.

A keening cry making its way from parched throat as it washed over bliss hazed body, the god that shook over her spilling into greedy cunt for what felt like an eternity while Y/N went limp under him. Loki snarling out his own release across sweat drenched skin. Drunk on the moment & never realizing his kitten had passed out from the intensity of their combined release.


End file.
